Midnight is Lonely
by momentofbored
Summary: AU fic about what may have happened if Scarlet hadn't fallen down the stairs. Reviews are treasured!
1. Of Stairways

**Chapter 1**

"Can this wanness mean you've been missing me?" Rhett questioned, and though his lips smiled his eyes did not.

Scarlett's eyes flashed at his arrogance and she squared her shoulders, no longer caring how he found out. "If I'm pale it's your fault and not because I've been missing you, you conceited thing. It's because-" and she hesitated for the barest sliver of a second before her temper overcame her, snapping bitterly, "it's because I'm going to have a baby."

His face took on the glow that always frightened her with it's incomprehensible intensity and she stared at him with frank hatred, despising him for putting her in this position now, for forcing her to say what she'd no intention of saying and putting her at a disadvantage yet again. His face hardened suddenly to match hers as he bit out cuttingly,

"You don't say? And who is the happy father? Ashley?"

She sucked in a breath and her eyes went wide as she sputtered "Why you- you-" she took a deep breath, composing herself and forced herself to continue calmly but with venom, "How do you dare? You- you know it's yours."

Her only answer was a languidly arched eyebrow and an infuriatingly calm, "Oh do I, my _dear_ Mrs. Butler?"

She glared at him and the hatred in her was burning now, threatening to overtake her. With an extreme act of will she turned her back to him, making her way up the rest of the stairs. Reaching the landing she turned to face him. "I-I don't care what you believe, you cad. I wish you'd never come back." Her voice began to shake and grow louder but she continued, clenching her fists. "I-I hope I never see you again and I'll hate and despise you till I die. This is my child, mine, and if you ever try to come near me or him again I'll kill you, I will."

In spite of her best efforts a small sob escaped her and she swallowed it quickly, thinking that no matter what Rhett must never, never see how he had hurt her. She continued quickly, not caring who heard, "I- I wish it was anyone's child but yours, but you needn't feel under any-" and she nearly choked on the word, "obligation." Her eyes blazed suddenly and she hissed with venom, "But don't worry too much, _darling-_ maybe it isn't yours after all."

And with all the limited dignity she still possessed, Scarlett regally entered her room, shutting the door, and hoped her sobs weren't audible outside.


	2. Of Bedrooms

**Chapter Two**

Scarlett jolted awake at a knock on her door what she assumed must be hours, if not days, later. She smiled briefly and then suddenly remembered what had transpired earlier and flinched as though slapped.

"Go away," she called with authority, not bothering to move from atop the bed where she had sobbed herself asleep hours ago.

"Miss Scarlett," came the aggravated voice of Mammy through the door, "you better dun open this door this instant. I seen you ever since you was a little girl, and if you think you gonna keep me from-"

Scarlett scampered off the bed and forced a bored and complacent expression onto her face as she slowly opened the door, hoping she didn't look a fright. "Now Mammy, darling," she smiled coyly, calling on all her powers of charm, "I can't imagine what you're going on about, only- I am so tired. Be a darling, won't you, and go make sure Bonnie's all right for me and then- then- well, why don't you just come see me in the morning?" she inquired what she hoped was casually, wanting nothing more than to be alone with her grief.

And it was grief, she realized suddenly, not merely disappointment and certainly nothing as simple as hatred. Hatred she could deal with, could use to motivate herself but this- and in that moment Scarlett hated herself for not being able to feel hatred, when Rhett certainly deserved that and more.

She turned away from Mammy quickly lest the confusion and anguish on her face betray her, but Mammy hadn't been taken in for an instant to begin with and merely clucked her tongue.

"Miss Scarlett, you ain't foolin' me. I done told you and told you that your temper would be getting you into trouble and-" here Mammy hesitated for a fraction of a second but plowed on fearlessly, "that so-called husband of yours ain't no better. Both of you just-"

"Oh fiddle-dee-dee, Mammy," Scarlett interjected, forcing laughter into her voice, "I can't imagine what you're going on about so."

"I'm goin' on about Mr. Rhett's return-"

"Oh what of it?" Scarlett snapped impatiently but forced a smile to stay on her face as she turned to face Mammy. "I didn't give a fig except for that-" and suddenly Scarlett's smile faded and came back stronger as she took an eager step forward. "How is Bonnie, did she like her pony? I should see her-" and her smile faded again as she bit her lip, looking toward the door. "Only-"

"Only nothing, Miss Scarlett," Mammy interrupted firmly. "You's coming downstairs to dinner now to eat with your family like a proper-"

"Oh, Mammy, I just couldn't," Scarlett said quickly and in spite of her carefree tone there was no hiding the panic in her eyes. "I-I'm too tired, and besides, I'm not hungry. I couldn't eat a bite."

Mammy frowned dangerously. "If you wants to starve yourself, Miss Scarlett, that ain't no concern of mine. But you got to think of your baby a coming and-"

"I- I shan't leave this room," Scarlett declared firmly, sitting impudently on the bed. She forced a small smile onto her face, then amended appeasingly, "But I-I suppose that if a tray were brought up-"

"Miss Scarlett, you knows as well as I do that you need more than food. You and Mr. Rhett needs to talk about the baby-" 

"Oh DAMN the baby!" Scarlett cried out as she jumped up, unable to help herself. "I-you see, I don't care about that anymore," she said, struggling to regain her composure but unable to stop a few telltale tears from welling up in her eyes, tears that she quickly brushed away under the pretense of fixing her hair. "Rhett- well, he doesn't want it and I- I don't want it either."

Mammy eyed her suspiciously. "Miss Scarlett, you's still Miss Ellen's daughter and if you're sayin' what I think you're sayin'-"

Scarlett blanched at Ellen's name, but quickly drew herself up to her full height. "You can't stop me, you fool," she said icily, abandoning any pretense. "There- there's no point to my having it. Rhett doesn't want it and he-" she swallowed past an unexpected lump in her throat, "he doesn't care about me. There are- there are things one can do, and I know who- that is," she said, stopping herself abruptly. "Mammy, I really am tired. Would you be a darling and-and leave me till the morning?"

Mammy shook her head. "Oh, I'll leave you till the mornin', but you better not try anything tonight, cause I got ears like a hawk and so does Mr. Rhett-" 

Scarlett smiled bitterly. "I expect Rhett will be leaving after dinner. I've nothing to keep him here."

Mammy looked at her keenly. "I always knowed you was a fool, Miss Scarlett, but this-"

"Oh, get OUT!" Scarlett bellowed, throwing a statue at the door just as Mammy pulled it shut.

--

Hi everyone! I hope you are enjoying so far… reviews and comments of any kind are treasured, thanks!


	3. Of Touching

**Chapter 3**

Uncharacteristically early the next morning Scarlett crept down the stairs as quickly as she was able and made for the front door, rushing past the living room as she did so.

"Not going somewhere, my dear Mrs. Butler?" a commanding voice questioned from the darkened room and Scarlett froze, biting her lip, hating how he could make the word 'dear' sound like a profanity.

"I- if you had any sense you'd know I never want to speak to you again," Scarlett snapped, and hoped that he couldn't see her shaking. Without another word she continued toward the front door, and was more surprised than she should have been as Rhett quickly overtook her and grabbed her upper arms firmly, preventing her from going any further.

"Not so fast," he said with authority and she refused to give him the satisfaction of meeting his eyes, staring at his rather rumpled shirt instead. "I believe I asked you a question."

She tried in vain to pull away, snapping in frustration, "Well then I'm afraid your memory is getting faulty, Captain Butler, if you're not sure after such a short amount of time." She cringed as she heard the words come forth, hating how they sounded flirty when she felt no such thing and continuing furiously, "But then, that's what everyone warned me would happen, marrying a man past his prime."

His grip tightened on her and she was unable to suppress a flash of triumph at having riled him at last, which was crushed seconds later by his bored drawl. "You mean poor Frank? Yes, I had heard some rumors of his failing memory. One in particular- the memory of promising to marry your sister. But of course, you knew nothing about that."

"Nothing," she echoed dully and tried once again to yank away, then snapped angrily, "Besides, what trouble of mine were his promises?"

"Ah," Rhett said dryly. "I'd forgotten who I was speaking to. How is it, my pet, to be one of the lucky few whose conscience never hurts them?"

There was a note of resignation in his voice that forced Scarlett's eyes up to meet his almost against her will, but overwhelmed by the blankness she saw there she quickly lowered her head. "Contrary to what you seem to believe you can release me, Captain Butler. Not that I wouldn't try to get away if it was possible, but you have me trapped- as you doubtless know."

The venom in her last words made it clear that she was talking about more than their present position.

He released her at once, stepping back languidly. "As you wish. But really, Scarlett, is this any way to treat the father of your children? I don't believe you've used my first name since I entered this house."

She glared at him. "Then your memory is indeed failing you," she retorted coolly.

"I don't think so, but now that you've so neatly evaded my question for so long, don't you think it's about time we got back to it?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Scarlett replied, trying to make her face look innocent.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Oh, that," she said, feigning indifference. "What business is it of yours? I can't think why you're still here- I thought you were just depositing Bonnie and-"

"So did I. But surely the new circumstances haven't- escaped- you?"

She wondered how he dared to joke and had to stop herself from lunging for him, wanting to kill him suddenly. "Not very much escapes me, Captain Butler."

His gaze suddenly changed, became almost wistful, and she looked at him in bewilderment as he said "To the contrary, Scarlett, a great deal escapes you."

She opened her mouth ready to throw out an angry retort, but the uncertain, almost hesitant tone of voice he's used was not lost on her, and with difficulty she held her tongue. She decided she'd think about what he was going on about tomorrow and turned from him, calmly walking toward the door again.

"Well, not that it's any of your business, but I'm going to visit Mellie," she lied smoothly, looking back at him with wide eyes. "Surely you've no objections to that?"

"Surely not," he agreed and she let out a small breath with relief only to suck it back in as quickly as he continued in a way that left no room for argument, "And surely you've no objection to my joining you."

"I- that is, I was hoping to see Mellie alone-

His gaze darkened. "I'm sure you were. I know you Scarlett, and you'd do well to remember that. And if that means I need to go everywhere you go for the next six months, I'll do so gladly."

"Did Mammy dare-"

He glared at her dangerously. "Mammy didn't need to."

"Oh how CAN you make such a mockery of things?" she questioned loudly, heedless of the servants and the children who might hear. "You- you act as though you want it when you don't even believe it's yours and- and I know you don't give a damn about me. Why put us through this charade when-"

"Perhaps I like to see you suffer," he said in the jeering way he had that made her want to slap him and she let out a cry of fury as he tried to take her arm, jerking away violently.

"I may not be able to control where you go, Rhett Butler, but I can assure you that you will NEVER touch me again."

And with those words Scarlett stormed out of the house, closely followed by her husband.

--

_Thank you all for your kind words! Comments of any kind are treasured!_


	4. Of Visits

**Chapter 4**

"Why Captain Butler," Melanie smiled widely on seeing him come up the walk with Scarlett, "How lovely to see you home."

He smiled back at her and Scarlett was infuriated to see that the mocking look he'd been giving her all morning was gone, replaced with genuine kindness. "It's always a pleasure to see you, Mrs. Wilkes. I hope you don't mind that I've joined Scarlett on her call."

"Why, not at all- Scarlett, darling, how lovely you look."

"Fiddle-dee-dee, Mellie, how you do run on," Scarlett said dismissively, looking around frantically as she tried to think of a method of escape.

"No, truly, you've never looked better, my dear." Melanie suddenly blushed lightly. "But won't you please forgive my rudeness- do come in."

Rhett reached out a hand to guide Scarlett inside, but she deliberately ignored it, going inside without so much as a glance at him. Melanie's delicate brow furrowed slightly but she said nothing, merely ushered them both into the sitting room.

"What a lovely surprise," Melanie began, trying to dissipate some of the tension in the room.

"Surely my wife hasn't been a stranger?" Rhett asked with an arched brow and Scarlett burned with fury at his insinuation that she hadn't been to see Melanie- an insinuation that she was sure Melanie would completely miss-

"Why Captain Butler, surely you know that MY sister in law has always been very attentive," Melanie said, and while her voice was gentle Scarlett understood her well enough to know that she had grasped the situation and taken her side. She let out a quick sigh of relief before looking to Rhett with a defiant lift of her chin.

"Forgive me, Mrs. Wilkes," Rhett said at once, seeming almost genuine to Scarlett's jaded ears. "Surely I never meant to imply that Scarlett would neglect your well-being."

Melanie's gaze softened and she smiled at him. "Of course not, and I can assure you that Scarlett has been to see me constantly- why, nearly every day, haven't you, darling?"

Rhett looked surprised for a moment but quickly masked it, and there was a thinly hidden malice in his smile. "I'm sure that you and your husband enjoyed her visits excessively."

Mellie's brow furrowed again. "Well, yes- that is, Scarlett hasn't visited when Ashley is home but- of course, now that you're back, we do so long to have you both for dinner."

"Oh Mellie we just couldn't-" Scarlett began but was cut off by Rhett.

"Nothing could give us more pleasure, Mrs. Wilkes," and he smiled at Scarlett almost mockingly, daring her to defy him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to make due with my husband by himself," she fired back quickly, and Rhett was unable to stop one eyebrow from arching in thinly veiled admiration. "You see, Mellie," and she blushed, throwing a sidealong glance at Rhett but plowing on heedlessly, "I don't feel very well in the evenings recently. You- you understand."

Melanie blushed herself but gently pressed Scarlett's hand. "Of course, my darling, I do understand."

Rhett suddenly sat forward in his chair. "Miss Mellie, you don't mean to tell me that you know-"

"I'd like to speak to Melanie alone," Scarlett said abruptly, turning to glare at her husband, knowing that she must, no matter what, stop Melanie from telling Rhett how ridiculously glad she's been about the baby. "Unless you object- darling."

With difficulty Rhett forced himself to stand. "Why would I object? May I wait outside the room, or must I leave the house?"

Scarlett blushed at his caustic tone but Melanie ignored it, glancing only at Scarlett before saying gently, "Yes, Captain Butler, I believe it might be best if you waited for Scarlett in your carriage if-" she flushed slightly, but continued, "if you wouldn't mind."

He looked at her in surprise but made a small bow and kissed her hand. "As you wish, Mrs. Wilkes. I look forward to joining you for dinner."

"As do I," she smiled as he turned to look at Scarlett through narrowed eyes.

"I expect to see you outside in no more than five minutes."

"Yes, dear," she snapped sarcastically, too tired to care what Melanie must think. As he left she leaned forward and began to speak rapidly. "Oh, Mellie- thank you- you see, I haven't much time-"

"You need never thank me, Scarlett, but- can you tell me what IS the matter?"

"Oh, Mellie, everything is just as bad as it possibly could be-" Scarlett began, but then recollected herself, continuing "But- that is, I'm going to fix it but- I can't with Rhett around. So I- I need you to tell him when he comes back that- that I'm indisposed and lying in your room and I won't see anyone at all. And- for heaven's sake, Mellie, if he asks about the baby- tell him you don't know anything."

Melanie had paled considerably during Scarlett's discourse and now ventured timidly, "But- darling, I don't think I could lie to Captain Butler- he's been so kind and-"

"Oh, do what you like, then," Scarlett cried out impatiently. "Only- I do need to go now, Mellie."

And with those words Scarlett rushed out through the back door.

--

_Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback. It inspires me and makes me happier than you know :-)_

_I am leaving for Germany tonight for two months. While I will be updating while there my updates cannot be nearly as frequent; I strongly recommend adding the story to your Story Alerts in order to be better able to keep track of it while I'm there._

_Thanks again for reading and for the comments; you are all amazing!_


End file.
